


Possessive Feelings

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Confessions, Demons, F/M, Fairies, Het, Human, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Kissing, Tension, Unrequited Love, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed's feelings scare him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Feelings

Bloodshed was having a hard time keeping himself calm these days. It wasn't as if anything was going on with his work or with the kingdom, no, not at all. The kingdom was fine and his job hadn't gotten any harder in recent months. Nothing was actually wrong, if he really thought about things. There was nothing serious going on.

And yet, there he was, sitting in the living room and trying to read a book all while stressed out and tense.

It was more or less his own fault. He was thinking too much about... things. Really petty things that shouldn't have mattered but did. And he hated it. He hated being like this, he hated thinking about things, stressing out about them, becoming tense and stiff all the time. And no matter how many times he told him to just get over it, he couldn't.

Quiet humming snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes drifted away from the pages of his book to his wife. She was sitting on the lounge across from him, playing with her embroidery again.

He gritted his teeth and looked back down at his book. Damn it, he was so frustrated! Thornstriker... Thornstriker, his sweet beautiful fairy wife, was just too perfect. When he had "proposed" to her, he told her that she never had to love him back. That if she ever fell in love with someone else, he would be all right with it. 

He had lied to both her and himself. Ever since they had gotten married... He didn't think he could let her go. He loved her so much... Just the thought of her being taken away from him sent shivers of horror down his spine. No one would ever love and cherish her properly. Even if he wasn't the best person... He would always be able to protect her, to love her. No one else would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

He was going to go crazy. They had only been married for half a year and he was already this possessive. Was he some sort of monster? Thornstriker was his wife, not his possession! It wasn't right for him to have such dark thoughts about her... She was too pure for him to be thinking of her like that. And yet...

The dreams. The fantasies. Ones where he would lock her away, where no one could harm her, touch her, or even see her. Except for him. He would be the only one who would ever love her, take care of her, cherish her... And touch her. Make love to her. Bring her pleasure until she was ready to burst.

Fuck, he was a disgusting pervert. How could he think such things when they never even consummated their marriage?! She didn't see him like that... He may have been her husband, but he wasn't her lover. He doubted he ever would be either.

"Bloodshed?"

He looked up, seeing his wife watching him. Oh no, she looked worried. Had he sworn to himself and she heard? He tended to do that sometimes whenever he was frustrated... 

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah..." He coughed, clearing his throat. "I... I'm fine."

She didn't seem to believe him, but she remained silent on the matter. She knew Bloodshed didn't like to be pushed and she respected that, but still. She couldn't help but to worry. He had been like this for a while.

She couldn't really describe it other than him being tense. His eyes always seemed to be blaring up, as if he were angry about something. She had asked him once what was bothering him, but he didn't want to talk about it. He said he couldn't, so she assumed that perhaps it was about work.

Still, she was worried. It wasn't good for him to keep it all in.

"Is... Is there something..."

"Huh?"

"Did something happen with the guard?"

The guard? Why would Thornstriker- "I don't understand,” he said, his voice coming out much lower than he wanted it to. “Why are you asking about my men?"

"I only..." Thornstriker glanced down at her embroidery, feeling somewhat afraid. He sounded angry about… something, she wasn’t sure what. But she didn’t want to incur his wrath; she had seen him angry before. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Shit, he shouldn’t have talked to her like that. She was only worried about him! He had no right to snap at her. Not when the way he was feeling was his own fault anyway.

“No, it’s…” He took a deep breath, standing up. He had to get out of the room. He didn’t want to snap at her again. “It’s fine.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“… It’s nothing.”

“Bloodshed–”

She suddenly stood up, placing down her embroidery and walking over to him. He didn’t know how to react and froze, especially when she put her hand on his arm. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

“Please, I… I’m your wife, so…” Her cheeks turned red and she glanced away for a moment. Then she shook her head and looked back up at him. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

His mouth opened and closed as he debated with himself. He didn’t know how to even begin explaining himself. He didn’t want to scare her and think the wrong thing! He just… This was his own problem, one he created all in his head. All because he was possessive asshole and couldn’t tell his insecurities to fuck off.

“Really, it’s… nothing.”

“Why are you lying to me?”

He flinched back, seeing his wife’s distraught face. Oh no, she looked ready to cry-!

“I-I’m your wife, a-aren’t I?” she asked, her hands twitching against his shirt. “So… So you should be able t-to tell me when things are bothering you, r-right?”

“I…”

He couldn’t bring himself to answer. Yes, he should have been able to tell her when something was wrong. If it were anything else, he would have told her about it. She always made him feel better since she listened… but this? He couldn’t tell her about this. It would scare her. Or maybe disgust her. Maybe even both. He just didn’t want her to be afraid of him…

But his silence only made the situation worse. Thornstriker took her hands away from him and looked down at the floor. She gripped her dress’s skirt tightly and bit her lip. Why couldn’t he tell her? They were married, weren’t they? And they were friends… Surely he could have told her what was wrong. He had before!

Unless… She was the problem? Bloodshed was in love with her and even though they were married, she… didn’t exactly know what her feelings for him were. If the issue was about her… he probably didn’t want to tell her. But even if she was the problem… What was she doing wrong? Did he not love her anymore? Did he regret marrying her?

She was too terrified to ask.

“N-Never mind,” she whimpered out, stepping away from him. Oh Primus, she could feel herself on the verge of tears. She couldn’t act like this in front of him. She wasn’t a child. “I-I’m sorry, I-I… I won’t bother you about it…”

This wasn’t what Bloodshed wanted. He never wanted to make her cry! He just… He didn’t want to scare her-!

Thornstriker moved to step away from him when he suddenly grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened, but when she looked up at him, she was even more shocked to see his distraught expression

“Blood-?”

He pushed her up against the wall, causing the little fairy woman to gasp. But before she could ask what was wrong, he leaned down and silenced her with a kiss.

Thornstriker couldn’t react at first. She just stood there, pinned to the wall by her husband, who was… kissing her. Aggressively. Roughly. His tongue had even snaked out of his mouth and past her stunned lips. He had only done this once before, after they had had a little too much wine after dinner one time…

But this was different. Bloodshed was completely sober, as was she. And he was kissing her like this...

“Mmmm…!” 

She let out a small moan as his tongue wrapped around hers. He let go of her wrists, only to have his arms wrap tightly around her. She stiffened a bit, letting out a small squeak when pressed against his chest. All she could do was hold onto his shoulders, trembling a bit as she tried to keep up with the demanding kiss. But it was hard… She felt like he was taking her breath away and she couldn’t keep up.

She was lucky that he finally stopped, both of them panting hard as they stared at each other. Then his head fell to her neck, burying his face into her skin. She blushed, but didn’t push him away, not when his arms tightened a bit around her.

“B-Bloodshed…?”

“… I’m sorry.”

Her eyes widened. Why was he apologizing?

“… Do you remember… Do you remember when I said I wanted to marry you?” he murmured softly, hands grasping at her dress.

He didn’t want to lie to her. He didn’t want to make her cry. He had sworn that he would make her happy, that he would treat her the way a wife should have been treated. With nothing but love and respect… Even if that meant admitting things to her he was terrified to say out loud.

When he felt her nod, he took a deep breath and continued. “I… I had said that… If you fell in love with someone else, I’d be all right with that. Remember?”

She nodded again.

“… I…” He hesitated. Primus, how was he even supposed to say this without scaring her?! It was so… wrong of him to even think like that. Wrong and selfish and despicable. “I… I don’t know if that’s true anymore.”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“I-!” His arms tightened for a second, only to immediately loosen his grip when he heard her give a small gasp. “I… I love you. So much. I would do… everything and anything for you, Thornstriker.”

He pulled back from her, seeing her face turn bright red. She looked so beautiful like this… His beautiful, blushing wife. Gently, he seized the sides of her face, keeping their eyes locked on each other. She blushed even harder than before, but didn’t attempt to break away.

“I… Maybe something’s wrong with me, I don’t know,” he admitted, sounding as if he were in pain. “But I… I don’t think I can… I don’t think I could handle it if you wanted to leave me for someone else. I just… I don’t want to let you go. I love you so much. Primus, sometimes I scare myself when I think about… about how I’m…”

“Y-You’re… what?”

He averted her gaze, too disgusted with him to look her in the eye. It was shameful. It was humiliating. But it was the truth. “… Possessive. Over you. I just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just don’t want you to leave me. I know it’s selfish, I know it’s awful, but I… I love you. I just want to be with you. Always.”

Thornstriker couldn’t do anything but stare at him, her entire face red at this point. She was never going to get used to Bloodshed’s feelings, she swore… How could he say something like that and not be blushing?! She had never meant someone who had such… passionate feelings. And about her, no less.

It was overwhelming, but she wasn’t afraid. Besides… She didn’t mind him thinking like that. It just didn’t bother her. She liked being his wife. There was probably no one else out there who would treat her as well or love her as much as Bloodshed did. She couldn’t even imagine herself leaving him for any reason. Not when he was so good to her.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and held his wrists. She felt him flinch, but he didn’t take his hands away. But he looked so scared, as if she were going to hurt him. She couldn’t help but to give a small smile and grip his wrists a little tighter.

“Bloodshed… It’s all right.”

His eyes widened, but he remained silent.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” she said, gently pulling his hands off of her face. But she still held his wrists, making sure he didn’t pull away. “Your feelings… They make me happy.”

“B-But I–”

She shook her head. “Bloodshed… It’s really okay. I’m not afraid of you… or your feelings.” She released his hands, only to step up to him and gently wrap her arms around his waist. “I’m happy, Bloodshed… I’m happy with you.”

The demon didn’t say anything. He could only stare at her, who kept her now blushing face pressed into his chest. Instinctively, he brought down his arms to wrap around her, pulling her even closer to him.

Primus. Why… Why was she so understanding? Forgiving and accepting of his monstrous feelings? Damn it, she should have been afraid of him for feeling this way and yet… She was hugging him. Holding him to her and blushing. He couldn’t help but to be embarrassed, but he tried not to blush.

“I thought it would scare you,” he murmured, gently patting her head.

She shook her head again and held him tighter, burying her face into his chest.

He didn’t say anything else and just continued to hold her to him. Maybe… Maybe he was underestimating Thornstriker’s feelings for him. He wanted to hope that she was growing to love him, but that would have been stupid on his part. If he hoped too much, it wouldn’t turn out well for him. Things usually never did.

Still, at least he could tell himself that she liked him a lot more than he actually thought.


End file.
